King Of Heart And Other Things
by iWillhexYou
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago but it's basically a very ROMY oneshot that is rated M for a reason!


This is a one shot I wrote like forever ago and it's not that good but at least its ROMY fluff, enjoy!!! Oh yeah, they practically have sex in this story so if your offended by it stop now, it's annoying when I tell people that then I get a review saying ew, I totally didn't think they would do anything. When my stories are rated M they are rated for a reason!!!!! So read review and enjoy!!!!

Rogue was lying on her bed, naked, with a thin white sheet wrapped around her from the chest down. Her dark auburn hair was a complete mess across her pillow while her two unique white streaks cupped her pale face. She was still taking a moment to steady her breath as her boyfriend, Gambit, who was fully dressed, had both his elbows on either side of her head and hovered an inch from her face. His red on black eyes glowed in the darkness as they starred deeply and lovingly into the emerald gems that were Rogue's eyes.

Smiling Rogue raised one hand and ran it through Gambit's long light brown hair. He was easily the hottest guy in Bayville, the fact that he was an Acolyte didn't bother Rogue at all, he understood her better than anyone in the world and she felt the same about him. Just starring at him made her wish she could kiss him, but she had nothing to shield her skin.

Practically reading her thoughts Gambit reached over her head for the small piece of green cloth that had been tossed and placed it over her soft pink lips, his lips soon following.

Rogue could feel the heat of his lips through the cloth and felt herself shiver again, his kisses never got old. They were always gentle yet firm and had a way of leaving her breathless.

When he finally pulled away Rogue took the cloth and used it to trace his chin then his lips, which parted slightly.

"Cherie," he said, his husky Cajun accent flowing through Rogue's ears like a melody, "did moi tell ya dat ya look beau?"

"Only ten times today," Rogue said playfully, "but ah don't ever mind hearin de truth."

Gambit smirked, "Now, now, whose de one wit de big ego."

Rogue chuckled, it was an old joke from when they had begun dating eight months ago, "Hey if ya sayin that ah'm not beautiful…" Rogue began before she was cut off by the sound of two giggling students coming down the hallway. "Gambit ya better go, Kitty will be back soon."

Gambit sighed but nodded, John and Piotr were probably wondering where he was anyway.

Kissing the top of her head he threw his legs over the bed and began searching for his shoes. Once he found them he had a little trouble putting them on, his gaze was on Rogue's beautiful body that the sheets were clinging too. She was propped on one elbow starring at him with sparkling eyes.

When he managed to get his shoes back on he kissed her forehead again only for much longer as he pulled away he whispered, "Je vous aime Roguey."

Rogue's eyes were now shinning so brightly her emerald eyes seemed to have diamond companions and she was unable to hide the huge smile that illuminated her face. "Ah love ya too swamp rat," she replied before watching him get up and move over to the wide open window. He put his feet on the ledge and prepared to jump, but turned his head to look back at Rogue and gave her his mischievous smirk.

"Night cherie, member' to change ya sheets before Logan comes sniffing around, don want to get caught again."

Rogue suddenly turned very red and in mock anger cried, "Fuck ya!"

"Ya practically did cherie," he chuckled.

Rogue grabbed her pillow and threw it, intending to hit his head, but instead hit the window which was now closed. She huffed before lying back on her bed, her face still red, and she took another pillow pulling it over her head to muffle the fit of laughs that were coming from her throat.

Soon her laughter died but she was still grinning like crazy, her grin only grew wider as she recalled the night's events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_flashback, by only like an hour or so_ )

Sitting at her desk Rogue looked at her Chemistry homework and sighed. She knew she was going to flunk the quiz; there was no way she was going to study tonight. So instead of memorizing formulas she began tapping her pencil along the rim of her book and starred off into space. Everyone else was downstairs watching their Saturday night movie, Rogue, who had better things to do than watch a Disney flick, had declined and said she was going to study.

Of course that was a lie, Rogue wouldn't be getting much study time. Gambit had text her earlier saying he was home and that he'd drop by later. He had been on a two week mission and every second had been agony. Before their last parting things had began to get pretty serious, well as serious as Rogue's mutation would let her, but they were interrupted and never got to finish what they started.

So Rogue sat frustrated that he had not shown up yet. As each minute passed she only grew angrier and more irritable. She had already wasted enough time getting ready by washing off her heavy makeup and replacing it with light earth tones. Then she had slipped out of her many layers of clothes and changed into a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. She was ready; she just needed her man to be with her.

As if he had heard her silent cry Rogue felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to her feet at which point she was pulled back against Gambit's amazing chest. Her face immediately broke out into a big smile and her feelings of anger quickly subsided.

"Lord Swamp Rat, took ya long enough, thought ah'd have to have fun all by mahself tonight," Rogue said.

"Well if ya offerin for Gambit to watch he be more den happy," she didn't need to see him, she could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Ya such a perv!" Rogue cried spinning in the circle of his arms so that she was looking right up into his eyes. He was at least a head taller than her but that just made it easier for him to kiss the top of her head.

"But moi is ya perv cherie," Gambit said after giving her a long kiss on top of her hair.

Rogue could feel his breath on her face and in response she felt her knees melt. Luckily she quickly grabbed his shoulder and gave him a tight hug before she stumbled, which had happened more than.

"Ah missed ya sugah," Rogue whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Missed ya too cherie," he replied wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He hated when Magneto sent the Acolytes on a mission, they always took too damn long, and he couldn't stand being away from the love of his life. "But now dat Gambit's back why don we pick up from where we left off?" he said seductively.

For two weeks he had been dreaming about what had happened the last time they had seen each other. They had been on her bed, cloth between their lips as they were kissing, and his hand had gone up her denim skirt. She had moaned when his gloved hand caressed her thigh and that had immediately had him excited. But of course the X-geeks had to ruin it, just as always. Well, tonight Gambit wasn't going to let anyone interrupt them.

Rogue was about to say something in mock protest but before she could respond she felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown back first onto her bed. She was giggling, but she pretended to be mad. "Ah do not appreciate bein thrown around ya stupid Cajun!"

"Den let Gambit make it up to you," he smirked.

He was standing at the end of the bed and grabbed both her ankles and ran his gloved hands up her legs, his body following till his hands came to her waist and he nestled his hips between hers.

Gambit had watched Rogue carefully as he had run his hands over her body. At first she had continued to smile but by the time he had reached her knees she had closed her eyes and laid her head back. When he had reached her hips he could feel a shiver run through her and he noticed she arched her back.

Every time Gambit touched her the words from the old Heart song came to her mind, "He's a magic man, with magic hands." That was the truth and more about Gambit, his touch was like fire and it made Rogue want to be as close to him as she could.

With her eyes still closed she felt the soft fabric of cloth, which they always had to use, caress her lips along with Gambit's lips for the most passionate kiss they could manage. They had stayed that way for what seemed like forever barely pulling away for breath.

While his lips had her mesmerized his hand were roaming her sides and lower half, finally making their way underneath the bottom of her tank top. At that point Rogue pulled away from the kiss, the cloth slipping from her lips, and a small moan escaped her lips. Not like Gambit getting to second base was new, but it had just been so long since she had seen him and she was thrilled while at the same time scared. She noted that this time, unlike any other time his hands had grabbed the rim and were beginning to pull her shirt up. However Rogue did not protest, she enjoyed the sensations that ran through her body, but her fear that he wouldn't like what he'd see made her wrap her arms around him so that he couldn't look down. Her tank was already over her bare breasts and his gloved hands were caressing and pinching just the right spots. But finally Rogue forgot her fear as that usual shot of fire began to form in the pit of her stomach and she threw her arms up, allowing Gambit to fully remove the top.

His hands never leaving his task of gently caressing her chest Gambit pulled away so that he could look down at her. She was absolutely perfect. He had known in advance she was nervous about what he'd think and he didn't want to push her, but when she lifted her arms he couldn't resist. He didn't see why she was nervous; her breasts were pale, plump, and perfect. But Gambit had other things planned tonight so he leaned back down to Rogue and buried his face in her hair and whispered, "Moi love ya cherie."

"A love ya too," Rogue replied, her warm breath caressing his ear.

Gambit finally left Rogue for a moment so he could turn off the lamp on her dresser, they had learned a long time ago turning off the lights made it seem like Rogue was asleep, reducing the chance of them getting caught. But the moon was shinning though the window and gave them all the light they needed.

Returning his attention back to Rogue Gambit places both his hands on Rogue waist and began running his hands all along her lower back slowly. Once again he was watching her and she had a small smile of pleasure on her face as his caresses became more torturous. But what made her gasp was when his hand stopped and rested on the area between her legs. It was almost too much for Rogue to handle and she had to close her eyes tight to keep herself from crying out loud enough for the whole mansion to hear.

That's what caused Gambit's groin to go rock hard. But he stuck to the task at hand, tonight was about Rogue, and he would keep it that way.

Kissing her forehead Gambit grabbed her black shorts and pulled down on them till they were fully off her. She was wearing a pair of black boy shorts with a set of cards on fire, his little Christmas gift, too bad they only lasted a few seconds longer than the shorts.

Using his shoes as an excuse Gambit pulled away so that he could remove the heavy combat boots when he really starred at Rogue's naked form. He only got a quick glance of the whole thing before she pulled the white sheet over her, she was blushing.

Smiling Gambit slide next to her till he was fully laid out on his right side, one elbow propped up, watching her as he let one hand slip underneath the covers and it continued it's search. His hand moved along her side slowly till he reached her hip at which point he gave her a slight pinch. Rogue jumped at it but smiled a shaky smile as another wave of painful fire shot through her; it was throbbing, beginning to be cooled. She couldn't hold back a whimper as Gambit's hand nestled on her thigh and made no attempt to move.

But before she could speak out she felt Gambit's gloved fingers touch the surface of her womanhood and she threw her head back against her pillow, her eyes tightly shut. Then his finger slowly began to move further into her, at which point Rogue's lips parted but no sound came out, until Gambit's fingers began to move back and forth feeding her fire that was growing larger and larger. Finding she was just natural moving her hips to his rhythm she began to breath heavy and cry out with each amazing caress.

When she came to the height of her excitement she cried out his name feeling a sense of pleasure she had never felt before. It was absolutely amazing and as Rogue went limp she opened her eyes to see Gambit smiling at her. On the side of her hip, which was nestled between his own she felt how much she had effected him.

Smiling back Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and pushed him on his back till she was lying on top of him, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"Cherie, ya don have to do dis," Gambit said, his breath becoming shorter as his panst grew tighter.

"No ah don't, but consider it ya early birthday present," Rogue said smiling down at him.

Gambit would've laughed as well but just as the words left her mouth her small hands found their way to his erected area and made him moan. It was almost unbearable the way Rogue teased with her hands, rubbing him over the fabric of his jeans, then unzipping his belt and just resting her hands on him. Though he had on a pair of boxers it still felt as if she were touching him, and the truth was he needed more then and there.

Rogue must've read his face for her hands began moving up and down him in slow caresses and she continued to go faster and faster, till he reached his ecstasy. Immediately after he rolled back over on top of her, his breath still heavy and his eyes still large from the excitement, and cupped her cheek with one of his gloved hands.

"Oh Gambit gonna get ya for dat cherie," he said breathlessly.

Rogue smiled, "And how do ya plan to do that?" she asked.

"Jus watch me," Gambit replied. At some point his hand had found its way under the sheet for Rogue felt his hand between her legs once again and she moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still smiling Rogue pulled herself out of bed and changed into a pair of dark green pajamas. She hated having to wear long sleeves again but slipped them on anyway.

Walking to the closer she pulled out a new set of sheets and laid them beside the bed. What Gambit had said was true, Logan could sniff out anything, and Rogue had needed to makeup a very embarrassing story once about why her bed smelt like sweat and cologne. But for tonight Rogue wanted to lie in the sheets that smelt like him. So throwing the covers over her she nestled against her pillow missing him already.

She was almost asleep when Kitty came into the room practically prancing about the place.

"Rogue are you like asleep?" she cried jumping onto her bed

"Ah almost was," growled Rogue throwing the covers over her head.

"Well you totally missed like the funniest night ever!" Kitty said grabbing a pair of pajamas and going to the bathroom. "You have like idea how much fun tonight was!"

After Rogue heard the door close she peeked out from under the cover, "Oh ah think ah do," she mumbled before taking in one last deep breath of southern spices and falling asleep.


End file.
